


Sound

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep, it's a sounding fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

  
Will nodded, eyes closed, laid out on Hannibal's sofa with his legs spread wide. His trousers and boxers were folded neatly on the rug. He still had his shirt and socks on.

"I want you to focus on the sound of my voice, Will." Hannibal whispered. "Are you relaxed?"

"Mmmh." Will replied, the massage he'd received and the wonderful words Hannibal had cooed at him the whole time had him lax and blissful.

They had discussed this a few weeks prior, Hannibal brought up the idea of sounding while they were discussing their own various kinks and fantasies.

"Alright." Will nodded. His face bore a wonderful pink flush and Hannibal sighed at Will's tongue swiping over his bottom lip.

Hannibal opened the wooden box to reveal several steel rods, they increased in width from left to right.

Hannibal took up the first rod, Will was relieved to see it was basically the same width as a Q-tip.

“Ok. Alright.”

“Will,” Hannibal put the sound down for a moment, bringing his hands up to stroke Will’s face and sooth away his little spell of nerves. “Trust me. I will go very slowly and you can say stop at any moment. I am a trained professional. Look.”

Hannibal held out his hand. It was steady as a rock.

“Sometimes I forget that you were a surgeon.”

Hannibal smiles softly and gives Will’s cock a few measured pumps. He’s staying hard, he’s as excited as Hannibal over the prospect of playing with a new set of toys but perhaps it’s the fear that’s exciting Will, he has never experienced sounding before and is fearful of what to expect.

“We will be using Van Buren rods. They are J shaped.” Hannibal holds the smallest one in the air. “This is the first in the set.” Hannibal speaks softly.

He takes up a finger full of lubrication from the pot on the coffee table.

“We must apply a generous amount, despite the small size. We do not want to risk any uncomfortable tugging. Though sounding is in no way harmful to the penis, bad preparation can cause pain and damage.”

Will lets out a measured breath. He’s not sure if he wants to shut his eyes or watch intently as Hannibal brings the end of the sound to his cock.

“Oh my god.”

“I want you to take a deep breath with me, steady now.”

Hannibal sucks in air through his nose and Will does the same.

“And out.”

Will let out a stream of air and Hannibal pushed the smooth rounded end of the sound into Will’s urethra.

“Ah.”

“There, it’s in, only a little way though.” Hannibal holds the sound upright with his left hand and strokes up and down Will’s cock with the other.

Will’s eyes are clamped shut; he’s covering them with one hand and griping the sofa with the other.

“Will, you can look.”

Will slowly moves his hand away from his eyes and reluctantly opens them.

Hannibal does not comment, simply waits to see Will reaction to having a small metal rod inside his body this way.

“Oh.”

“Hm?” Hannibal asks, adding a little more lube to the sound around the head of Will’s cock.

“It doesn’t hurt.”

“Of course not, we are being very careful. Do you think you could take a little more for me?”

Will nods and watches as Hannibal pushes the rod further down inside Will’s cock.

Will gasps and shivers, it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. He never even had a catheter in hospital; this is something he’d never even heard of before Hannibal brought it up.

“How do you feel, Will?”

“It’s weird.”

“Hm.” Hannibal agrees.

“It’s like…like I’ve got metal rod in my dick.”

Hannibal simply smiles.

“I, uh, I kinda like it though.”

“Oh?” Hannibal intones as he pulls the rod back out a little before easing it down further than before.

“Oh, ffuck.” He gasps. “Yeah, yeah, It’s intense.”

“In what way is the feeling intense, Will?”

“Feels like you could, you could really do damage if you wanted…but you won’t. And I like that.”

Hannibal was rather excited to hear Will be so honest.

“Having your most sensitive parts in peril and knowing I won’t harm you, that is what you enjoy.”

“Ooh, yeah.” He nods, biting his lip when Hannibal’s wonderful hand strokes up his shaft again.

“Can you feel the difference as I stroke you?”

“Mmmh.”

“Can you feel a stretch?”

“Yeah, it’s tight.”

Hannibal very carefully starts to twist the rod to the right. It barely moves and Will is groaning loudly, pulling his own hair, unsure of whether he wants more or wants to never do this again.

“Oh, God, Hannibal, shit!” He curses, teeth clenched.

“How does that feel?”

“Stop!”

And Hannibal stops. He holds the rod that is now three quarters of the way inside Will’s body, between his finger and thumb.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yes. It’s so much.”

“Are you in pain?”

“No.” He shakes his head.

“Would you like to stop, Will?”

“No, no I wanna cum.”

Hannibal smiles at that.

“You cannot reach release with the rod inside you, Will.”

“I know, touch me again, please.”

Hannibal stroked a hand down Will’s cock, squeezing slightly, feeling the steel inside Will’s flesh.

“I feel like I can cum.”

Will started to pant harder; Hannibal’s hand caressing and giving a little twist at the head of his erection had him gasping.

“Please, I can, please let me.” Will pleaded.

“Do you feel as though you could reach orgasm from my touch like this alone, despite having your cock stuffed so tightly?”

“Oh, God! T-take it out, please oh fuck! Let me cum, please.”

“You want to know how long I can prolong this particular torture, Will?”

“Oh, God!” Will whined, on the cusp of orgasm.

“Will, you’re shaking.”

“Jesus, please, Christ, I wanna!” He shudders, reaching out but not knowing how to relive himself. If he tears Hannibal’s hand away, the rod will follow without care, possibly harming him.

Hannibal smirks, still rubbing at Will’s cock, enjoying the spectacle.

“Am-I feel like? Hannibal- It’s- fuck!”

He takes pity as tears well in Will’s eyes.

“Alright. Here we go.” He pulls the rod from Will’s cock in one smooth pull and startled by the searing cry that flies from Will’s lips.

It goes on for a while, Will coming in long spurts over his belly.

“Fuuuhhck.” He shivers again, gasping with his arm thrown over his face.

“Good?”

“Fucking amazing.” He grins, lunging forward to kiss Hannibal in gratitude, careful not to cover his jacket in cum.

“I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“We’re doing that again.”

“I would like that.” Hannibal admits with a glitter in his eye.

He wipes the rod down with a sterilizing wipe before placing it back in the wooden box.

“Perhaps we may work our way up the scale.”

“Whatever you want, I just know I wanna do that again.” He grins. “Maybe I could try it on you next time, huh?”

Hannibal smirks before standing and putting the box away.

“Perhaps.”


End file.
